Juntos es diferente
by Altair-san
Summary: Ulquiorra deberá pasar treinta días en un lugar que no es nada de su agrado pero que será necesario para obtener algo que quiere. Aunque las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo ya que conocerá a una linda chica llamada Orihime.
1. Puede que te diviertas mucho

**Hola :D**

**Vengo con una nueva historia que no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero que espero la disfruten ^^**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mí, sino al gran Tite Kubo :3**

* * *

Con tan solo salir de su departamento y ver el templado cielo de la tarde sabía que las cosas no marcharían bien.

Ulquiorra Cifer llamó a un taxi y subió tranquilamente sin ningún apuro, cerró la puerta y el chofer lo miró por el espejo del auto:

- ¿A dónde lo llevo? – preguntó.

- Al estudio fotográfico Las noches.

El taxista una vez escuchada la respuesta puso en marcha su carro.

El pelinegro miró a través de la ventana mientras entrecerraba sus orbes. Era un estudiante de pintura y próximo a obtener el título de esta carrera, solo que había un ligero problema antes de esto.

_FLASH BACK_

- ¿Cómo dice? – por un momento se sorprendió al oír semejante petición por parte del director de la universidad artística.

- Como escuchaste Ulquiorra, todos los alumnos que se graduaron de aquí deben pasar por una prueba final antes.

- Pero usted me está pidiendo algo que no va con mi carrera.

- ¿Cómo qué no? Aquí entre nos ten por seguro que los lienzos que pintas serán muy llamativos y útiles para el estudio Las noches.

- Ese ámbito de trabajo no es lo que busco – repuso el ojiverde monótonamente, él quería trabajar de forma independiente, sin que nadie interviniera en su trabajo. Si había gente alrededor era simplemente molesto.

- Créeme que te servirá de experiencia – El director Aizen enseñó una sonrisa – aparte… si no lo haces nunca te graduaras, entiendes esto ¿no?

Ulquiorra guardó silencio. El docente sujeto el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio destinado a llamar al estudio fotográfico con el cual su universidad tenía un convenio:

- Solo será por treinta días, además quien sabe… puede que te diviertas mucho – sonrió.

_FINAL FLASH BACK_

Soltó un suspiro y miró su reloj, marcaban las 3:55 pm.

"Aunque solo sea por un mes dudo que me sirva de experiencia" pensó.

El auto se detuvo frente al estudio, Ulquiorra bajó y le pagó por el trayecto.

El lugar quedó silencioso una vez que el taxista partió.

Al entrar se percató que era el primero en llegar, o al menos en la sala de espera.

- Buenos días – saludó una amable chica en el mostrador de la entrada, al parecer era una secretaria – Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

- Vengo de la Universidad Artística…

- ¡Ah! ¡Si, si! ¡Me dijeron que vendrías! – exclamó la joven interrumpiéndolo. Ulquiorra por su parte no le tomo importancia – Ulquiorra Cifer ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Pasa – le entregó un documento de identificación el cual guardó en su bolsillo – Es en la puerta número tres, ¡Ten un buen primer día de trabajo!

Se dirigió a donde le dijo la chica sin mucha prisa.

"Si la secretaria es así no me imagino adentro" pensó.

Cuando ingresó lo que vio no lo sorprendió, ya que era justo como lo imagino.

El lugar estaba dividido de forma organizada para cada sesión de fotos, pero esto no evitaba el ruido de los flashes, el atareo de los asistentes, las indicaciones de los fotógrafos y unas risas de las modelos.

- ¡Llegas temprano Cifer-san! – el susodicho recibió un golpe en el hombro que lo tomó por sorpresa. Se trataba del director del estudio Urahara Kisuke - ¡Aizen me habló muy bien de ti!

- Urahara Kisuke no haga eso otra vez – retiró la mano del director de su hombro.

- Lo siento – rió mientras cubría su boca con algunas fotos de modelos que traía en su otra mano – Sin embargo recuerda que soy tu jefe ¡Por lo tanto llámame Urahara-sama o te despido!

Hubo un silencio incomodó al no recibir una respuesta del ojiverde.

- Acaso usted…

- ¡Era broma! – Exclamó tras nuevamente golpear su hombro con una palmada - ¡Me agrada bromear con los recién llegados!

El pelinegro volvió a quitar la mano de su jefe intentando no salirse de sus casillas por golpearlo nuevamente.

- Como sea – dijo - ¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?

- Espera, espera, no vayas tan rápido – sonrió – antes tienes que conocer a tus compañeros de trabajo.

- No será necesario, quiero terminar con esto cuando antes así que…

- ¡No está bien desobedecer a tu jefe Cifer-san! – lo abrazó por el cuello y lo condujo a unas personas cercanas a ellos.

El pelinegro no podía evitar sentir como le hervía la sangre por la rabia que le causaba el director, quería salir de ahí ya.

- ¡Jefe! – exclamó una alegre joven que vestía un atuendo de verano, delante suyo se hallaba su fotógrafo asignado Toshiro Hitsugaya.

- ¿A qué se debe la interrupción Kisuke? – preguntó este bajando su cámara.

- ¡Rangiku-san, Toshiro-san, déjenme presentarles a Cifer-san!

El ojiverde examinó a ambos trabajadores rápidamente con la mirada, el fotógrafo se veía serio y maduro para su edad, sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de la chica de ojos claros.

- Bienvenido – dijo Toshiro ajustando el lente de la cámara.

- Así que tú eres el pintor ¡Bienvenido! – se acercó a él pretendiendo abrazarlo, la joven era muy enérgica.

- No te acerques mucho – hizo un ademan con la mano para que se detuviera.

- Ohh… - se entristeció pero luego volvió a sonreír - ¡Ya veo, eres tímido! ¡Entiendo!

- Cifer-san vayamos a que conozcas a los demás, ¡Nos vemos!

Urahara lo guió hasta el siguiente set donde vio a una chica peliverde y a un peliceleste:

- Nelliel-san, Grimmjow-san – los llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa jefe? – se acercó la muchacha que traía puesto un traje de invierno.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Grimmjow algo fastidiado y luego observó a Ulquiorra – No me digas que este es el pintorcito.

- Adivinaste Grimmjow-san – respondió Urahara.

- ¿Eres Ulquiorra? – sonrió feliz Nelliel. No pudo evitar echar vistazos cercanos a su ropa, cabello, rostro y postura, sin darse cuenta que eso no le agradaba al ojiverde.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Actúas como si nunca hubieses visto un pintor!

- Nunca vi uno de cerca Grimmy – explicó la chica sonriendo.

- Aun no soy un pintor…

- Pronto lo serás Cifer-san – le dijo Urahara a la vez que lo despeinaba - ¡Sobrevivirás a los treinta días!

- ¿Sobrevivir? – Pregunto Grimmjow con un tic en la ceja - ¡¿Esto es un matadero o qué?!

- ¡Es un estudio fotográfico Grimmy! – dijo la peliverde.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Solo que Urahara exagera!

- ¡A mí me agrada el jefe!

- ¡A ti te agrada todo el mundo Nelliel!

Ulquiorra definitivamente estaba considerando irse se ese lugar sin importar que y más al sentir con que confianza Urahara lo despeinaba.

- ¡Oye Urahara-san! – se escuchó a alguien llamar al director.

- ¡Ya voy! – Sujetó nuevamente al pelinegro del cuello para que no se escapase de las presentaciones - ¡Nos vemos!

El pelinegro se daba cuenta que no le importaba evadir su espacio personal.

- Suélteme, hablo enserio – le decía Ulquiorra.

- Ya, ya – rio mientras lo soltaba - ¿contento? Sabes, deberías sonreír un poco al menos, todos te recibieron bien.

- No me interesa, de todas formas cuando me gradué no volveré a este lugar.

- ¡Pero que cruel eres Cifer-san! – Se abanicó con las fotos en sus manos - ¡Deberías ser más agradecido!

- Urahara-san… - se acercó un joven pelinaranja con una cámara en sus manos.

- ¡Así, casi lo olvido! – Le sonrió al fotógrafo - ¡Kurosaki-san, él es Cifer-san!

- ¿Cifer? – repitió observando al pelinegro.

- Él es Kurosaki Ichigo – le dijo el director – espero se lleven bien, ¡Pero que coincidencia! ¡Mi mejor fotógrafo y mi mejor pintor!

- Dudo que haya tenido otro pintor de escenarios antes que yo – dijo el ojiverde.

- Mmm… bueno tienes razón – rio - ¡Pero confió en tus habilidades! ¡Como dije, Aizen me habló muy bien de ti!

- Bueno, espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí – el joven pelinaranja le extendió la mano – Urahara-san ya me presentó, pero reiterando soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

El ojiverde miró la mano del joven y desvió la mirada lo cual no agrado en nada a Ichigo:

- Me llamo Ulquiorra Cifer.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? – le preguntó el fotógrafo enojado.

- Esto… Kurosaki-san no está bien hablar en ese tono de voz…

- No tengo ninguno siempre y cuando no interfieras en mi trabajo – respondió.

- Tsk… Lo mismo digo.

- Ehh… Kurosaki-san ¿Hubo un inconveniente para que me llamaras?

- ¿Ah? – Volteó a ver a su jefe – Así, es que Inoue aún no llega y ya son más de las cuatro.

- Ya veo – se acomodó el sombrero mientras miraba su reloj – sería la tercera vez que esa chica llega tarde.

- Si, pero solo se lo dije para que tuviera en cuenta que las fotografías se pueden retrasar no para que considerara despedirla.

- Si esa chica sigue así no sé qué haré… - murmuró Urahara.

- Ella para ocupada con las clases y su otro trabajo, es normal que sucedan estas cosas.

- Pero si no puede con todo sería mejor que dejara esto…

A lo lejos se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta:

- ¡Es Inoue! – sonrió Ichigo un tanto aliviado.

- Mmm… eso parece – dijo Urahara entrecerrando sus orbes.

Ulquiorra observó a la joven que se acercaba a ellos. Tenía el cabello color naranja y unos grandes ojos grises, se hallaba un poco despeinada y su uniforme estaba mojado.

- Inoue ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el pelinaranja.

- Si… perdón Kurosaki-kun, Urahara-san vine lo más rápido que pude, tome un autobús pero se malogro en el camino así que decidí venirme a pie, comenzó a llover y no traía paraguas por lo que…

- Tranquila Inoue-san – sonrió Urahara a la vez que llamaba a un asistente para que le trajera una toalla a la chica.

- Prometo que será la última vez, por favor no me…

- Por ahora ve a prepararte ¿sí? – una vez alcanzada la toalla la envolvió en ella – Por cierto, con todo este ajetreo quiero presentarte a Ulquiorra Cifer.

- ¿Ulquiorra? – Dijo volteando a ver al joven quien había presenciado todo desde la llegada de la ojigris - ¡Lo… Lo siento! ¡No me fije que estaba ahí! – Se acercó al muchacho de tez blanca y sonrió - ¡Mucho gusto Cifer-kun! Me llamo Orihime Inoue – le extendió la mano sin dejar caer la toalla.

Este observó a la sonriente y descuidada chica frente a él para después meter sus manos a sus bolsillos:

- ¿Enserio esperas que te salude estando así empapada, mujer?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la chica borrara su sonrisa por un instante, también que Ichigo se enfadara aún más con él, Urahara por su parte soltó las fotografías que traía en su mano un poco sorprendido.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Inoue?¡- exclamó el Kurosaki frunciendo las cejas.

- Yo me dirijo a las personas según mi parecer – respondió observándolo.

- Bastardo… Inoue solo quiere darte la bienvenida y tú eres un desconsiderado…

- ¡Es… espera Kurosaki-kun! – intervino Orihime poniéndose en frente de él – Cifer-kun tiene razón, había olvidado que estaba mojada por la lluvia, mejor voy a asearme cuando antes, por favor no peleen ¿sí?

Ichigo apretó los dientes bajando la cabeza y Ulquiorra desvió la mirada. Urahara sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de lo que logró la chica, en ese instante recordó porque no la había despedido veces anteriores.

- Kurosaki-san acompaña a Inoue-san y ya deja de estar molesto ¿quieres?

- Bien… - suspiró y guió a Orihime al camerino.

En cambio el pelinegro volteó a ver al director:

- ¿Cuál es mi área de trabajo? – Kisuke abrió un poco sus orbes para después mostrar una sonrisa.

- Cifer-san… ¡¿Puedes decirme porque hiciste eso?! Inoue-san solo trataba de ser amable, ahora por lo ocurrido Kurosaki-san te odia y no puedo imaginarme como se deberá sentir la pobre chica, si quieres llevarte bien con todos aquí debes…

- ¿Qué no le quedó claro desde que entre aquí? – interrumpió con frialdad.

Urahara detuvo sus palabras una vez ocurrido eso, sabía perfectamente la situación del pelinegro, pero quería escucharlo de él, a Kisuke siempre le interesaban las opiniones de sus trabajadores:

- Solo vine a trabajar – continuó – No tengo la intención de caerle bien a nadie, es irrelevante para mí, si Kurosaki Ichigo me odia no es mi problema, no me interesa; si esa mujer se siente mal por la torpeza que acaba de cometer no es asunto mío; hacer amigos no es para lo que vine.

- Cifer-san… - murmuró el jefe a la vez que observaba sus ojos, podía comprobar que todo lo dicho era cierto. Pero no podía dejar que siguiera pensando de la misma forma - Aquí no solo se viene a trabajar

- Sigue sin entender ¿verdad?

- Quizá en otros lugares sea así, pero aquí es diferente.

- Hmp… - profirió el ojiverde bajando a la mirada. Era imposible razonar con el tipo de jefe que tenía.

- Pronto entenderás que es bueno ser más abierto con las personas, conocerlos más te ayudara a trabajar mejor Cifer-san – sonrió – quien sabe, puede que te diviertas mucho.

Ulquiorra abrió ligeramente sus orbes, y es que escuchar ambas frases de ambos directores de las distintas instituciones lo sorprendió.

¿De verdad es tan divertido como dicen?

- Sígueme Cifer-san – comenzó a caminar a un espacio de sesión fotográfica donde sería su espacio de trabajo – Aquí es donde pintaras las escenografías, espero no me decepciones – luego de retiró.

El pintor vio todos los materiales frente a él, al centrarse en el gran lienzo que tenía cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, luego los abrió dando paso a su inspiración y dejando de lado todos los problemas por los que paso hoy.

No dejaría que nada de eso interfiriera

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 1!**

**Si pueden dejen reviews :D**


	2. Ella es realmente extraña

**Hola! aquí el segundo capitulo :D**

* * *

La nieve se hacía presente en toda la ciudad, era hermoso ver las calles rodeadas de tanta blancura y silencio.

Era sábado y Ulquiorra se hallaba dentro de un supermercado, le hacían falta algunas cosas en su casa y aprovechó su día libre para ir a comprar. Justo se encontraba cerca de la sección de fruta cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar. Tomó su móvil y contestó.

- Diga…

- ¡Cifer-san! – Se escuchó una alegre voz al otro lado de la línea - ¡Soy yo Uraha…

El joven corto la llamada inmediatamente, no estaba de humor para hablar con ese sujeto.

Decidió volver a tomar unas manzanas pero en eso volvió a sonar su móvil, esta vez no tuvo más remedio que escuchar lo que diría Urahara Kisuke.

- ¡¿Puedes decirme porque hiciste eso?! ¡Eso es muy cruel Cifer-san! – Exclamó en un tono infantil hacia su trabajador - ¡Recuerda que soy tu jefe y me debes respeto!

- Ajá… - añadió mientras colocaba una par de manzanas en su cesta de compras - ¿Para qué me llama?

- ¿Acaso tengo que tener una razón importante para saber qué tal le fue a mi pintor estrella en su primer día de trabajo?

- Usted estaba ahí, no entiendo porque quisiera saber algo como eso.

- Me importa mucho que mis trabajadores se sientan cómodos mientras realizan sus labores.

- Pues no me sentí nada cómodo al terminar el día – dijo él.

- ¿Cómo qué no? – Le preguntó – ¡A todos les gustaron tus escenografías!

- Tenia defectos, no me gustaron en nada – se notaba un poco molesto – todo en lo que pensaba mientras pintaba era en ese Ichigo Kurosaki y Orihime Inoue.

- ¡Ohh! ¿Entonces si te importaba lo que pasó entre ustedes? – Rió - ¡Ayer me dijiste que te era irrelevante!

- Lo es – afirmó nuevamente – pero no sé qué pasó…

- Quizá sería mejor que te reconciliaras con ambos para que dejaras de pensar en eso cuando hagas los murales y así queden perfectos tal como tú los quieres.

- No crea que porque usted me lo pida lo haré, no pretendo disculparme ni nada.

Se oyó un suspiro por parte del director del estudio.

- Bueno – volvió a reír – ¡no es tan fácil convencerte!

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¡Ah! ¡Tengo algo más que preguntar!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Veras… - tosió un poco – no es que haya estado pendiente de aquello pero… Ayer te vi hablando con Inoue-san al salir del estudio.

- Ya veo… con razón sentía que alguien nos observaba – Por su parte Kisuke no podía evitar reír.

- Traté de ser lo más discreto posible, entonces ¿Le contaras a tu jefe que pasó?

El ojiverde mantuvo silencio por un rato para luego hablarle de lo sucedido.

_FLASH BACK_

Todos se hallaban observando las fotos culminadas en la computadora, las sonrisas se hacían presentes en el rostro de las chicas y más de Nelliel y Matsumoto.

- ¡Adoro como el fondo resalta mi cabello! – dijo la modelo de ojos claros.

- ¡A mí me gusta todo! ¡Ulquiorra-kun es un gran pintor! – agregó la chica de cabellos verdes.

Ichigo cruzó sus brazos y miraba las fotos con cierto fastidio.

- ¿Qué te parecen Kurosaki-kun?

- No están mal Inoue – respondió al darse cuenta que la chica notaba su malestar.

- Buen trabajo Cifer – dijo Toshiro quien era el que pasaba las fotografías.

- Hmm… - profirió bajando un poco la cabeza.

- ¡¿Podrías dejar esa actitud tan aburrida?! – se exalto un joven de rasgos felinos.

- ¡Cálmate Grimmy!

- Tsk… ¡No entiendo que le cuesta alegrarse un poco!

- ¡Nosotros también aguantamos tu mal humor! – comentó la ojipardo inflando sus mejillas.

- ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Crees que es fácil aguantar tu actitud tan infantil?

- ¡No soy infantil!

Urahara sonrió a la vez que utilizaba un abanico para darse aire:

- Esos dos no han cambiado ni un poco.

- Creo que pelean cada cinco minutos – dijo el peliblanco.

- Yo ya me voy Urahara-san – el chico pelinaranja agarró sus cosas para marcharse – Estoy cansado.

- Ya veo ¡Disfruta tu fin de semana!

- Sí – en eso se acercó a Orihime - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Inoue?

- ¿Eh? – Se sonrojó un poco – No… hoy no… quiero hablar con Cifer-kun un momento.

Ambas palabras llamaron la atención del pintor y del fotógrafo.

- ¿Hablar? – Repitió un poco molesto - ¿De qué?

- Tranquilo no es nada malo – le dijo para que no se enfadara más. Observó al joven de cabello azabache y sonrió - ¿Tienes un momento Cifer-kun?

Ulquiorra no entendía que cosas quería hablar con él, pero no podía negar que le interesaba.

- Supongo – respondió.

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo ella.

- Bien, entonces ya me voy – le dirigió una mirada al ojiverde antes de salir del estudio, traducida (y lo cual el pintor captó) quiso decir: "Mas te vale no lastimar los sentimientos de Inoue".

Ulquiorra pensó que aquel tipo estaba loco si creía que le daría miedo con aquella mirada amenazante, él nunca se dejaría intimidar por nada ni por nadie:

- ¿Te parece si vamos afuera? – sugirió la pelinaranja.

Este asintió a lo que la chica volvió a sonreírle para que ambos salieran por la puerta de atrás del estudio. Urahara apenas pudo escuchar algo de la conversación que tuvieron ambos pelinaranjas y el de cabello azabache, así que como su curiosidad lo mataba los siguió esperando que no notaran su presencia detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó una vez afuera.

- Veras Cifer-kun…

- Dime Ulquiorra – interrumpió.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- ¡Está bien! – Sonrió - ¡Ulquiorra!

No podía entender como sacaba una sonrisa a cada momento, para él no era necesario que lo hiciese, sin embargo parecía que lo hacía de forma inconsciente.

- ¿No me vas a decir para que me trajiste aquí?

- ¡Ah sí! – Exclamó para luego hacer una reverencia - ¡Discúlpame por lo de esta mañana! No era mi intención burlarme de ti ni nada de eso Ulquiorra.

- ¿Cometes torpezas así a menudo?

- ¡No, no…! Bueno… - se puso a pensar – no lo sé, como no lo hago intencionalmente… ¡Hey! ¡Lo que yo quiero es que aceptes mis disculpas!

- ¿Tanto te importa?

- A mí sí, no me agrada saber que doy una mala primera impresión y más si es con un compañero de trabajo.

- Así que es por eso – murmuró metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¡Ya sé! – Sonrió - ¡Sé que una disculpa no es suficiente! – El joven no entendió lo dicho por aquella chica.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡El lunes! ¡Sí, el lunes!

- Mujer…

- ¡Te sorprenderé con algo el lunes y entonces aceptaras mis disculpas! – mostró una sonrisa.

- Si te explicaras mejor…

- ¡Es una sorpresa Ulquiorra! – Acomodó su cabello - ¡El lunes lo verás! ¡Nos vemos!

Volvió a entrar al estudio sin notar la presencia de su jefe a unos cuantos pasos. Ulquiorra sin embargo se quedó parado mientras observó en todo momento su rápida salida.

- Que mujer más extraña.

_FINAL FLASH BACK_

- Eso fue lo que paso – indicó el artista – Realmente no es fácil de comprender…

- ¡Que linda es Inoue-san! – Se escuchó la alegre voz de Kisuke a través del móvil - ¡Es muy considerada!

- Yo diría extraña.

- ¡Espero no seas malo con ella cuando te dé la sorpresa el lunes Cifer-san!

- ¿Ya puedo colgar?

- Veo que no te gusta hablar conmigo – rió.

- Que bien supone.

- Bien, nos vemos ¡Diviértete! Claro… a tu manera.

El pelinegro colgó una vez terminado de hablar su jefe.

Observó las manzanas en su cesta. A esa mujer debe importarle mucho agradarle a la gente, pero era algo que no consentía del todo. Si no le agradas a alguien no le agradas y punto, por mucho que hagas no te ganaras su aprobación y no por eso te humillaras ante esa persona.

Pero no consideraba a la chica como algo desagradable a su cercanía, sino la consideraba rara. Más que nada por su sonrisa ¿Qué no se cansaba de sonreír a cada rato?

Caminó hasta la sección de útiles, vio una libreta en la repisa, tenía un precio justo por lo que no dudo en colocarlo en la cesta. Dibujar a mano a veces lo calmaba además de la pintura.

- Disculpe señor… - escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él – Podría decirme… ¿Eh? ¡¿Ulquiorra?!

Se trataba de Orihime, traía en sus manos un juego de pinceles de distintos tamaños.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó muy sorprendida – ¡Con esa bufanda que llevas casi ni te reconozco!

- ¿Qué nunca has visto a alguien comprando en un supermercado?

- ¡No es eso! – Notó que dejaba ver los pinceles así que lo escondió detrás de su espalda - ¡Solo que no esperaba encontrarme contigo!

- ¿Esa era la sorpresa?

- ¿Co… cómo? No sé de qué me hablas – sonrió un poco nerviosa.

- Ya los vi, no tienes que esconderlos ¿Son pinceles, no?

Orihime se sonrojó un poco, no tuvo más opción que mostrárselos y darle la razón.

- Pregunté a unos amigos cuales eran los mejores pinceles para pintura y me dijeron sobre esta marca… y bueno… Se suponía que sería una sorpresa…

- Dudo haberme sorprendido si me los mostrabas el lunes de todas formas.

- ¿Así? – cuestionó curiosa. Él asintió ante su pregunta - ¡Entonces igual los compraré! ¿Me acompañas a la caja?

- ¿Por qué no vas sola?

- ¿Por qué ir sola si puedo ir contigo?

Ulquiorra se quedó callado por unos segundos. Ella era realmente extraña.

- ¿Luego me dejaras tranquilo? – Orihime afirmó con su cabeza muy feliz.

No le quedaba más remedio. Se encaminaron a la caja, la ojigris pagó por los pinceles y se los entregó con una expresión de satisfacción.

- ¡Espero te sean útiles! – sonrió.

- Seguro lo serán.

- ¿Y…?

- ¿Y qué? – Orihime disminuyo su sonrisa.

- ¿No vas a disculparme?

- No era necesario que compraras esto para obtener mi perdón, mujer.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Y por qué no dijiste eso antes?!

- ¿Enserio crees que eso habría cambiado las cosas?

La pelinaranja entrecerró sus orbes sonriendo:

- Creo que no – dijo ella – Oye ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Tengo que seguir comprando – le enseñó su cesta.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- No – respondió con franqueza.

- ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué? – se entristeció.

- Porque algo me dice que no dejaras de hablar mientras consigo lo que necesito.

- ¡Prometo quedarme callada!

- Si claro…

- ¡De verdad! – se cubrió la boca pero aun así se notaba que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Eres muy persistente mujer – a lo que Orihime asintió feliz. Ulquiorra se encaminó a la sección de panadería cuando supo que con ella no podía lidiar en casos como estos – Está bien, pero si dices una sola palabra…

En eso vio como la chica se le adelantó impidiendo que terminara su advertencia.

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos para después cerrar sus orbes. Era como cuidar de una niña y pensar así no le gustaba en nada. Sería mejor que se diera prisa en terminar de comprar si quería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y si pueden dejen reviews! :3**


	3. ¿Reconoces los sentimientos de la gente?

**¡Hola! :D**

**¡aquí esta el capitulo 3! ^^**

* * *

Del sábado al lunes el tiempo avanzó rápido. Ulquiorra se encontraba pintando un mural que le pidió Rangiku, según la joven de ojos claros, quería algo muy llamativo y que resaltara su figura. Mezcló unos cuantos colores y de repente vio en su maleta los pinceles que le había regalado Orihime Inoue. Usarlos ahora no era necesario, pero algo que debía admitir es que los quería usar para algo especial cuando su inspiración creativa volviese a aparecer.

- ¡Te está quedando muy bien el mural Cifer-san! – exclamó Urahara admirando el trabajo del pintor.

- Mmm… aún le falta mucho para que esté listo.

- ¡Pues a mí me gusta! ¡De seguro a Rangiku-san le va a encantar!

- ¿Me dirá a lo que realmente viene?

El director se sorprendió ante la pregunta del ojiverde, no se le escapaba nada.

- Vaya Cifer-san veo que te diste cuenta rápido – decía riendo – quería saber si Inoue-san ya te había entregado tu sorpresa.

- De hecho me encontré con ella en el supermercado el sábado y ahí me lo dio.

- ¡Ohh! ¿Y qué es? ¿Qué es?

- Un juego de pinceles – respondió a la vez que seguía pintando el mural.

- ¡Supongo que te alegraste!

- No soy de emocionarme con las sorpresas – Kisuke volvió a reír ante el comentario de Ulquiorra.

- Si, ya me percate de eso… Oye, ¿entonces se podría decir que te llevas mejor con Inoue-san?

- Llevarme bien o no con la gente de aquí no es importante.

- ¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Inoue-san es muy agradable!

- Tampoco dije que no me agradara.

- ¡Ehhh! – Sonrió - ¡¿Eso quiere decir que…?!

- Y tampoco he dicho que me agradara.

- ¿Ah? ¡Cifer-san eres muy complicado!

Ulquiorra suspiró bajando la cabeza, se supone que un jefe debe dejar trabajar a sus empleados y el que tiene no lo hace en ningún momento.

- Tengo que terminar esto, así que le agradecería si… - en eso la secretaria se acercó a Kisuke muy emocionada teniendo que interrumpir al pelinegro.

- ¡Urahara-san! ¡Urahara-san!

- ¿Qué sucede Hinamori-chan?

- ¡Ella ya llegó! –Sonrió entrelazando sus dedos - ¡Esta en la sala de espera!

- ¡Ohh! ¡Qué buenas noticias! – Ulquiorra no entendía de quien estaban hablando - ¡Llegó temprano por lo que veo! ¡Déjala pasar!

- ¡Sí!

La secretaria obedeció inmediatamente. Urahara encendió un megáfono que traía en sus manos generando un ruido estruendoso en el momento.

- ¡Joder! ¡¿Ahora qué?! – dijo Grimmjow cubriéndose sus oídos al igual de Nell.

- ¡Vengan todos aquí! – llamó Urahara con un aire de alegría.

- ¿Qué pasa jefe? – preguntó Rangiku acercándose junto con su fotógrafo.

- ¿Es algo malo? – decía Orihime al lado de Ichigo.

- ¡Para nada! ¡Es todo lo contrario!

El director señaló atrás de sus trabajadores presentando a una chica de ojos violeta y cabello azabache, se notaba muy amable y sobretodo linda.

- ¿Qui… quién es? – preguntó Ichigo sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros.

- ¿No recuerdan cuando les dije que traería a una modelo internacional?

- Creíamos que no hablaba enserio – le dijo el joven de cabellos blancos.

- ¡Para que vean que no fueron solo palabras! ¡Les presento a Rukia Kuchiki-san!

- ¡Ohh! ¡Es tan pequeña! – exclamó Nell sonrojándose.

- ¡Eso la hace tan linda! – decía Rangiku al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Rukia.

- Mucho gusto – saludó la ojivioleta luego del abrazo – me llamo Rukia ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! – sonrió.

- Esperamos que este lugar sea de tu agrado – le dijo el fotógrafo – Yo soy Toshiro y ella es Matsumoto.

- ¡Puedes decirme Rangiku!

- ¡Yo soy Nelliel, pero puedes llamarme Nell! – Se aproximó a abrazar el brazo del ojiturquesa - ¡Él es Grimmy!

- ¡Que me digas Grimmjow! – exclamó molesto.

- ¡Gusto en conocerte Kuchiki-san! – La pelinaranja sonrió - ¡Yo soy Orihime!

- Yo me llamo Ichigo – le sonrió un poco sonrojado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Ichigo estas rojo! – exclamó Nelliel picando su mejilla.

- ¿Eh? ¡No… no es verdad! – bajó su cabeza avergonzado a la vez que fruncía las cejas.

- ¡Nunca vi sonrojarse a Ichigo!

- ¡No estoy sonrojado Nell!

El grupo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la situación del pelinaranja, era algo que no habían visto antes. Rukia lo observaba entre risas, no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo similar, pero debía admitir que el joven era gracioso.

Ulquiorra se mantenía a observar el momento, no le sorprendió mucho la llegada de Rukia Kuchiki a pesar de conocer parte de su trayectoria ya que sus compañeros de universidad admiraban su belleza plasmada en las páginas de algunas revistas importantes que traían a las clases; lo que se preguntaba era como Urahara Kisuke pudo convencerla de venir, ella debe ser una persona muy ocupada, tal vez subestimo un poco a su jefe. Por otro lado, pudo ver que Orihime veía a Ichigo siendo molestado por Nelliel, pero la sonrisa que tenía entonces se notaba distinta a las que había visto antes.

De repente sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por el cuello.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡También tienes que conocer a Cifer-san! – Rukia sonrió y se acercó al pintor el cual luego fue liberado por el infantil de su jefe.

- ¡Mucho gusto Cifer-san! –le extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

Ulquiorra se quedó callado por unos segundos, sabía que detrás de él su jefe lo miraba de forma sombría por si no la saludaba como se debía.

- Solo dime Ulquiorra – dijo el ojiverde estrechando su mano con la de la modelo.

Urahara al ver tal acto se sintió satisfecho, Ichigo frunció las cejas desviando la mirada, Orihime por su lado sonrió al ver que el joven recibía de buena forma a la chica de cabello azabache.

Nell y Rangiku vieron aquella escena como una novela.

- Oye Nell… ¿Soy yo o esos dos hacen una buena combinación? – le chismoseo la de ojos claros.

- Pienso igual – sonrió embelesada – Ulquiorra-kun y Kuchiki-san se ven bien juntos ¿Qué piensas Ichigo?

- No interesa… - respondió un poco enfadado – Ulquiorra al final la tratara de la misma forma en que trata a los demás.

Urahara volvió a encender el megáfono generando ese ruido molesto otra vez.

- ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! – Grimmjow volvió a cubrir sus orejas.

- ¡Disculpa Grimmjow-san! – Era divertido hacerlo enojar - ¡Bien, se acabó el descanso!

- Urahara-san…

- ¿Si? Dime Kuchiki-san.

- ¿Con quién voy a trabajar? – le preguntó la ojivioleta.

- ¡Eso es fácil! – Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del ojimarrón - ¡Kurosaki-san se hará cargo de eso!

Los pelinaranjas de asombraron al oír las indicaciones de su jefe.

- Es… esto… Urahara-san… Kurosaki-kun es el que se encarga de tomarme las fotos…

- Descuida Inoue-san – sonrió Kisuke – estoy seguro que le podre confiar más responsabilidad a Kurosaki-san ¿verdad?

- Claro, no hay problema para mí – sonrió un poco el joven de ojos marrones.

- Entonces espero que hagamos un gran trabajo juntos Ichigo – Rukia hizo una reverencia ante el fotógrafo lo cual solo hizo que se volviera a sonrojar.

- Se… seguro – dijo sonriendo un poco.

Urahara estaba feliz con todo o al menos eso parecía. Ulquiorra se dirigió a terminar el mural para Rangiku y los demás se dirigieron a sus puestos de trabajo.

* * *

Llegando la noche cada quien se iba a sus respectivos hogares, Nell y Rangiku siempre se iban juntas ya que eran vecinas, Grimmjow iba solo, se podría decir que la trayectoria del trabajo a su casa era su único momento de paz, Toshiro siempre llevaba a Hinamori a su casa por lo que se iban juntos también.

Ulquiorra alistaba sus cosas para ya retirarse hasta que escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban a él.

- A Rangiku-san le gustó mucho tu trabajo, te dije que no estaba mal – le dijo Urahara con un abanico en su mano.

- Aun me faltan mejorar pequeños detalles – cerró su maleta y se comenzó a poner su saco.

- Te exiges mucho – sonrió un poco – dime ¿Qué opinas de Kuchiki-san? No te vi muy sorprendido como esperaba.

- Ya le dije que no soy de esas personas.

- ¿La conocías?

- No del todo – contestó – pero sé que hace un gran trabajo en lo del modelaje, desde mi perspectiva no tiene nada que mejorar.

- Que bueno – volteó su vista hacia Orihime, Ichigo y Rukia quienes también se hallaban ordenando sus cosas para salir, solo que estos últimos se hallaban muy centrados en sus conversaciones que inconscientemente dejaban de lado a la pelinaranja – Espero que Inoue-san pueda con esto.

- ¿Hm? ¿A qué se refiere?

Su jefe entrecerró sus orbes cubriendo su boca con el abanico.

- Una de las razones del porque traje a Kuchiki-san es para que Inoue-san se haga más fuerte, ya te habrás dado cuenta que es algo callada con tal de no inquietar a los demás, es linda cuando se preocupa por otros, pero debería pensar en si misma a veces.

- Entonces ¿insinúa que ahora que Kurosaki Ichigo se hará cargo de ambas ella debe ser más fuerte?

- Exacto, además que hay un problema que no me esperaba…

- ¿Cuál?

Kisuke cerró su abanico con un aire de seriedad.

- Dime Cifer-san… ¿Reconoces los sentimientos de la gente?

El pintor mantuvo silencio ante la pregunta del director.

- ¿Notaste que… Inoue-san está enamorada de Kurosaki-san?

Ulquiorra volvió a observar a Orihime la cual ya estaba por terminar de guardar sus cosas. Era algo que sospechaba pero de lo cual no había estado seguro hasta ahora.

- Algo que no me esperaba era que él se enamorara de Kuchiki-san, sé diferenciar entre un simple gusto y cuando alguien realmente está enamorado de una persona – sonrió – aunque en cierto modo esto ayudará mucho más a Inoue-san si somos positivos.

Con todo lo dicho, el pelinegro solo se puso a pensar en más cosas como que esa mujer no hace nada por intervenir en la conversación de ambos jóvenes, como si al hacerlo interrumpiera la atmosfera en la que están y eso es algo que ella no quiere ya que se preocupa más por otros que por sí misma, también en que su jefe resultó no ser tan infantil como creía y que Kurosaki Ichigo no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de aquella joven que a comparación de él si lo hacia.

- Bueno – suspiró - ¡Estoy seguro que Kuchiki-san nos traerá mucha ganancia a nuestro estudio! ¿No lo crees Cifer-san? – de un momento al otro su jefe cambio de humor.

- Utilizar a las personas es…

- ¡No estoy utilizando a Kuchiki-san! – Negó sonriendo - ¡Me han dicho que es muy amable en persona y sobre todo linda! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla! ¡Claro que cada modelo aquí tiene lo suyo! ¿No?

Ulquiorra bajó levemente la cabeza y tomó su maleta.

- Como diga.

Se encaminó a la salida sin despedirse de su jefe.

- ¡Ve con cuidado Cifer-san!

Ulquiorra solo ignoro aquellas palabras al pensar en lo estúpido que era Kurosaki Ichigo, odiaba también esa sensación cuando veía deprimida a la pelinaranja o cuando enseñaba sonrisas falsas, ¿En qué momento empezó a preocuparse, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, por ella? La situación por la que pasaba aquella joven aún se le era un poco confusa, pero sin duda quería ver como todo esto marchaba.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y de la misma forma espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto, cuando acaben mis parciales de seguro me llegará de nuevo la inspiración *-***

**Si pueden dejen review :3**


	4. ¿Este es el efecto de un abrazo?

**Hola! :D **

**Aquí el capítulo 4! ^^**

* * *

El joven de cabello azabache ya se hallaba lejos del estudio, alzó la mirada encontrándose con un oscuro y nublado cielo nocturno. A pesar de que la noche era tranquila seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido hoy día.

"¿Reconoces los sentimientos de la gente?"

Esa pregunta era algo complicada de responder, hasta para él, aunque claro que no se interesaba por esos temas. Sin embargo al ver los sonrojos frecuentes de la pelinaranja cuando estaba cerca de Kurosaki Ichigo lo hacía sospechar. Al principio creía que era una simple reacción al ser tan buena con todos, pero al oír aquella revelación de Urahara Kisuke sobre los sentimientos de esa mujer lo sacó de toda duda.

Observó su reloj dándose cuenta que ya eran las 9:30pm, era temprano, tal vez podía ir a un parque y sentarse a dibujar con la libreta que se había comprado el sábado, sí, era una buena forma de pasar el rato y despejar su mente.

Dio la vuelta para dirigirse al parque pero en eso notó a una chica pelinaranja al otro lado de la calle, ésta, para su mala suerte, lo observó también:

- ¡Ulquiorra! – lo llamó con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a él muy alegre como siempre, mientras que el ojiverde se arrepintió de no haber seguido su camino, si tenía a esa mujer cerca no estaría tranquilo, igual fue en el supermercado, prometió estar callada pero luego de un rato volvió a hablar.

- ¡Qué bueno verte! – exclamó ella.

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno?

- ¡Es que justo iba por un café y no quería ir sola! ¿Me acompañas?

- Mujer escucha…

De repente sintió como Orihime tomó su brazo acción que lo sorprendió:

- ¡Vamos! ¡Yo pago! – volvió a sonreír.

Se dejó guiar por aquella joven, por un momento le recodó a su jefe cada vez que invadía su espacio personal, solo que no esperaba esa reacción de ella ahora.

* * *

Al llegar a una cafetería encontraron un buen lugar luego de pedir los cafés, Orihime aparte se pidió un par de cupcakes de chocolate:

- ¡Los bocadillos de aquí son muy ricos! – dijo dándole una mordida a su pastelito.

Ulquiorra ignoró su comentario viendo al otro lado de la gran ventana de cristal, sus planes se arruinaron gracias a esa chica, aunque si lo pensaba bien podía ser una buena oportunidad para hacerle unas preguntas, tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo después de todo.

- Mujer – Orihime frunció un poco las cejas al escuchar eso.

- Dime Orihime, no me molesta que me llames por mi nombre – Ulquiorra consideró ese comentario como irrelevante.

- Prefiero decirte así.

- ¡Pero llamas a todos por sus nombres menos a mí! – ya comenzaba a hacer un puchero lo cual llamaba la atención de algunos comensales.

- ¿Podrías bajar la voz? Hay personas que buscan un lugar tranquilo para conversar y tus gritos no ayudan.

Orihime observó a su alrededor y se percató que era verdad, no pudo evitar sonrojarse para después darle un gran sorbo a su café.

- Lo… Lo siento… no fue mi intención.

- Te gusta cometer torpezas ¿no? – bebió un poco de su café para esperar la respuesta de la pelinaranja.

- No… ya dije que no fue intencional – contestó negando con la cabeza.

- Hm… dime algo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – su expresión mostraba curiosidad.

- ¿Te gusta Kurosaki Ichigo?

Orihime abrió sus orbes ante la pregunta del pintor, sus mejillas se sonrojaron más al punto de enrojecer todo su rostro.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Có… Cómo sabes eso?!

- Ya veo… entonces es verdad – volvió a beber de su café. Con tan solo ver aquella reacción de la joven era suficiente.

- Bueno… es que… - su sonrojo comenzaba a disminuir – él es muy bueno conmigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Kurosaki-kun siempre es amable conmigo… - una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Tan solo hablar del fotógrafo la alegraba – Me defiende, sabe cómo hacerme sentir a gusto, siempre se ofrece a llevarme a casa luego del trabajo…

- Y todo eso acabó con la llegada de Kuchiki Rukia ¿o me equivoco?

La ojigris entrecerró sus orbes sin borrar su sincera sonrisa.

- Yo no tengo nada en contra de Kuchiki-san, es más, la considero una gran persona, ama lo que hace y es muy agradable una vez que la conoces, sin embargo… - se detuvo en aquellas palabras provocando un ligero silencio en la conversación.

- Kurosaki Ichigo se siente atraído por ella – Ulquiorra la ayudó a terminar aquella frase. Orihime asintió con la cabeza un tanto deprimida.

- Hoy se encontraban muy amenos en una conversación…

_FLASH BACK_

Orihime al fin había terminado de guardar sus cosas esperando que Ichigo y Rukia hayan acabado su conversación, pero al parecer tenía para rato, tal vez hoy aquel pelinaranja no podía llevarla a casa como siempre. Se sentía feliz por la llegada de Rukia, sin embargo tenía que admitir que se sentía excluida de ambos jóvenes, claro que no era la intención de estos.

- Esto… Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san – se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Ya te vas Inoue? – preguntó el fotógrafo.

- Sí – afirmó con la cabeza – estoy algo cansada… y bueno quiero llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible – tuvo que mentirle para que no se incomodará, no quería interrumpir aquella atmosfera que tanto el ojimarrón como la ojivioleta compartían – Puedo ir sola.

- ¿Segura? – Orihime volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, Ichigo le sonrió para luego despeinarla levemente – Bien, ve con cuidado Inoue.

- Trata de no hablar con extraños Orihime – le aconsejó Rukia con notable angustia – Lamento no poder acompañarte ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vamos juntas? – le sonrió.

Orihime se sorprendió ante la petición, Rukia si era una buena persona, no era su culpa que las cosas de tornasen así.

- ¡Seguro Kuchiki-san! – Le devolvió la sonrisa - ¡Adiós!

La joven de cabellos naranjas salió del estudio arrepintiéndose de haberle mentido a Ichigo, pero odiaba mucho interferir en los buenos momentos de los demás.

_FINAL FLASH BACK_

- ¿Quieres saber una cosa? – le preguntó a Ulquiorra – Creí que esto solo pasaba en las novelas – rió un poco – Eso de que a la chica le gusta su mejor amigo, pero que a su mejor amigo le guste una chica más linda… es algo que solo pasa en la ficción, pero veo que no en este caso.

Ulquiorra analizó el comentario de aquella mujer, de lo cual sacó una conclusión.

- Déjame darte un consejo – dijo el pintor con voz monótona.

- ¿Consejo? – repitió.

- Nunca te creas menos que alguien – la ojigris pestañeó un par de veces al escuchar eso – si te consideras inferior a Kuchiki Rukia solo consigues lastimar tu autoestima.

- Pero… es la verdad – bajó la cabeza sonriendo con tristeza – Kuchiki-san es más linda, es una modelo profesional ¿recuerdas? Por eso Kurosaki-kun…

- ¿La ama? – Interrumpió – aquellas personas que solo se fijan en la belleza externa de alguien son realmente despreciables, si te interesa alguien así no eres muy inteligente que digamos.

Ella guardó silencio ante el cambio emocional del joven, o al menos ella lo sintió de esa manera.

- Tienes razón, pero además de eso, sé que Kurosaki-kun también se interesó en la clase de persona que es Kuchiki-san – sonrió – Kurosaki-kun nunca podría verme de otra forma que no fuese como una hermana…

- Eso es algo difícil de cambiar en una persona… - Orihime asintió deprimida pero aun con la sonrisa en sus labios – Hay momentos en los que debes saber cuándo rendirte, ya que si sigues insistiendo puede que solo logres lastimarte a ti misma…

- Eso creo… - soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie – Bueno, ¿Listo para irnos? – pregunto enseñando una gran sonrisa.

El pelinegro abrió ligeramente sus orbes, no entendía cómo es que lo hacía, hace poco se encontraba triste y ahora actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Supongo.

La ojigris pagó la cuenta y se retiraron de la cafetería. Una vez afuera Ulquiorra ya decidió ir por su lado, investigó todo lo que necesitaba por el momento, pero inmediatamente sintió a Orihime reteniéndolo, lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

- Deja de hacer eso, ya es suficiente con que Urahara Kisuke me sorprenda tomándome del cuello o algo parecido – ordenó Ulquiorra mirando a la joven.

- ¡No te vayas aún! – se aferró más a su brazo para asegurarse de que no intentase escapar.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? Ya fui a la cafetería contigo, ya te escuche y todo.

- ¡Acompáñame a mi casa! – Sonrió - ¡No me gusta ir sola! – comenzó a jalarlo en dirección contraria.

- Definitivamente eres muy insistente mujer.

- Oye, recuerda que yo invité el café – rió – además que mi casa no queda tan lejos de aquí.

- Como sea, al menos guarda silencio en todo el camino…

- ¡Pero así va a ser aburrido! – de nuevo comenzaba a hacer un puchero.

- Solo quiero un momento de paz ¿Tendrías consideración…?

- ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto Ulquiorra! ¿Cómo sabias que me gustaba Kurosaki-kun? – dijo interrumpiéndole.

- Bueno… - suspiró algo cansado – Urahara Ki…

- ¡¿Urahara-san?! – Exclamó - ¡Espero que no le diga nada a Kurosaki-kun! – sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

- Quédate tranquila, dudo que se lo diga…

- Ojala sea así – volvió a mirar a Ulquiorra cuando un pensamiento llegó a su mente – Esto… Ulquiorra…

- ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿A ti te gusta Kuchiki-san? – Esa pregunta la encontró fuera de lugar, la joven se percató que tal vez no fue bueno preguntar eso, claro que ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

- Esa pregunta realmente que es…

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó entre risas – es solo que si lo ves de esa manera tendría sentido porque habría una conexión con respecto a que a mí me gusta Kurosaki-kun, pero a él le gusta Kuchiki-san y como ustedes se ven bien juntos solo creí que tal vez le puedas gustar a ella.

- Tienes una mentalidad muy superficial – la miró con reprobación por aquella explicación – solo fui bueno con ella porque de lo contrario Urahara Kisuke me hubiera causado más problemas de lo normal.

- ¡Ya veo! – sonrió avergonzada.

- Además, según tu lógica y esa extraña conexión, lo siguiente en la lista sería que yo sintiese una atracción por ti mujer.

- ¡Ohh! – Se sonrojó mucho - ¡No lo había pensado!... Y tú… ¿Acaso tú…?

- No te preocupes, también dudo que pase algo como eso – respondió con el tono de siempre logrando hacer reír a la pelinaranja.

- ¡Tienes razón! – Se acomodó en su brazo - ¡Ambos sabemos que somos buenos amigos!

- Creo que eres la única que lo ve así.

- ¡Hey! ¡Claro que somos amigos!

- Como digas…

Orihime volvió a reír ante la actitud tan fría del pintor, a pesar de no conocerlo completamente era muy divertido pasar el tiempo con él.

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a un departamento, la ojigris se separó de su compañero para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

- Muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo hoy Ulquiorra ¡De veras me la pase muy bien!

- No me agradezcas, después de todo estaba en contra de mi voluntad – desvió la mirada ocultando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eres muy gracioso! – El pelinegro notaba que ella no captaba el verdadero mensaje – Bueno, pero hablo enserio, ¡Espero se repita!

Orihime se dispuso a aproximarse para luego abrazarlo como agradecimiento, Ulquiorra por su parte no pudo evitar abrir sus orbes de la sorpresa.

- Oye…

- Descuida – se separó inmediatamente - ¡Solo fue un pequeño abrazo! ¡Sé que te disgusta que invadan tu espacio!

El pelinegro ocultó parte de su rostro con la bufanda que traía puesta, se hacía tarde y era mejor irse de una vez.

- ¡Nos vemos Ulquiorra! – exclamó despidiéndose con alegría.

Él seguía su camino pero levanto la mano en señal de despedida, ¿Qué era esa calidez que sintió una vez que la pelinaranja lo abrazó? ¿Era normal sentir esto cuando alguien te abraza? ¿Este es el efecto de un abrazo? En su cabeza se formulaban muchas de estas preguntas, al parecer, gracias a estas, no podría dormir temprano hoy.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews :3**


	5. ¿Qué piensas de mí?

**Hola otra vez! :D**

**Aquí el capitulo 5 ^^**

* * *

Era casi mediodía y la hora de descanso estaba cerca. Ulquiorra se encontraba haciendo unos bosquejos en un cuaderno que le entregó Urahara, sin embargo le era muy difícil concentrarse por lo sucedido ayer.

**¿Por qué se sintió de esa forma luego del abrazo?**

Una respuesta surgió a su cabeza, podría haber sido una simple sensación de sorpresa dado que nunca antes había recibido un abrazo tan afectuoso como el de aquella mujer. Sin embargo aún no podía explicar esa calidez, era una muy diferente pero reconfortante.

- ¿Qué tal te va con eso Cifer-san? – se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Se trataba de Rukia Kuchiki, traía puesto un vestido de noche color blanco y un listón rojo envuelto en la cintura, se veía muy elegante y hermosa.

- Así que este es el resultado de un pintor bien preparado y a puertas de egresar de la mejor universidad – le sonrió a la vez que observaba su boceto.

- ¿No deberías estar trabajando Kuchiki Rukia?

La joven de cabello azabache se le quedó viendo por unos instantes para luego negar con la cabeza.

- Ichigo está arreglando su cámara, tiene algunos defectos – le contestó y dio algunos pasos hasta colocarse al otro lado de Ulquiorra – Me dio curiosidad ver como trabajabas Cifer-san.

- Te dije que no era necesario que me llamaras así.

- ¿Eh? – Se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a reír – Disculpa, es que a mis colegas no suelo llamarlos informalmente.

- ¿Y qué me dices cuando te diriges a Kurosaki Ichigo o a esa mujer?

- Bueno, con Ichigo es distinto – sonrió – ¡me llevo bien con él últimamente y me agrada mucho! – aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la modelo eran sinceras, no siempre tenía una relación tan amena con sus fotógrafos como con Ichigo – Y en cuanto a "esa mujer" – no pudo evitar reír por la forma tan fría por cómo se refería a la pelinaranja – Orihime se ha vuelto una muy importante amiga para mí, en poco tiempo me he dado cuenta que es una persona valiosa, aunque eso deberías saberlo tú – le dijo al ojiverde haciendo que este no captara el mensaje.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Vamos, no tienes por qué actuar así conmigo – junto ambas palmas de sus manos emanando una radiante aura – ¡Sé que tienen una muy buena relación!

Ulquiorra se quedó pensativo por unos momentos y en eso soltó un suspiro.

- Por relación debo entender que te refieres a amistad y debo decirte que estas equivocada.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó curiosa.

- Dudo que la rara relación que tengo con ella se le diga amistad – respondió mirando la punta de su lápiz para verificar si necesitaba tajarlo o no.

- Ah… creo entender a qué te refieres – sonrió mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

"¡Es amor!" pensó emocionada "Si no es una amistad debe ser eso, de lo contrario ¿Qué otra cosa sería?"

- Kuchiki Rukia…

- ¿Umm? – Despertó de sus pensamiento al escuchar la voz del pintor - ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que ya deberías volver, tengo que trabajar y si ya terminaste de decir todo sería mejor que tú también hicieses lo mismo, estoy seguro que Kurosaki Ichigo habrá terminado de arreglar la cámara.

- Es que tengo algo más que decir – sonrió.

- ¿Qué…?

La ojivioleta tomó las manos de Ulquiorra entre las suyas logrando que él se sorprendiera por un momento.

- ¡Realmente admiro tu trabajo! – Le enseñó una sincera sonrisa - ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor!

- ¿Favor? – repitió.

- Sí, verás… - separó sus manos de las de él, haciendo que se sintiera más cómodo – Tengo contactos como debes saber y desde que llegue aquí me he fijado en tus pinturas y dibujos, me gustaría presentarte a algunos colegas que trabajan conmigo en el exterior para que vean tus trabajos – juntó sus manos en forma de súplica - ¡Por favor!

El joven guardó silencio para pensarlo por unos instantes. Eso de cierta forma le convenía, además no tiene nada de malo, después de todo era una profesional.

- Supongo que puedo hacerlo – le respondió mirándola fijamente.

- Gracias Ulquiorra – sacó entusiasmada su móvil - ¿Crees que puedas pasarme tu número para mantenernos en contacto? – preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa del pintor.

* * *

Hace unos minutos que el reloj había marcado la hora de descanso. Orihime y Rukia salieron del estudio para comer algo afuera, claro que esta vez vestían ropa más cómoda.

- ¡No es necesario que pagues por mí Kuchiki-san! – negó la ojigris al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

- No es problema para mí, tranquila – le enseñó una sonrisa.

- Es que no quiero parecer aprovechada…

- Ya Orihime – rió ante la actitud de ella – Más bien, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

- ¿Qué cosa Kuchiki-san?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de la relación "especial" que tienes con Ulquiorra?

Orihime no logró entender a que se refería con especial, pero de repente creyó comprenderlo.

- Bueno, si a especial te refieres a que somos buenos amigos ¡Entonces sí! – sonrió con alegría – Aunque creo que él no me ve mucho de esa forma – le causó gracia eso último dado que ella sabía que el pintor era una persona misteriosa que no le gusta entablar una relación tan amena con alguien, sin embargo estaba feliz porque sabía que su relación con él avanzaba poco a poco.

- ¿Segura que es amistad? ¿No es amor? – la pelinaranja se sonrojó un poco ante la pregunta.

- ¡¿Qu… que cosas dices Kuchiki-san?! – Comenzó a negar varias veces con sus manos y su cabeza de forma infantil - ¡Si él no me ve como una amiga, menos me verá como lo crees tú!

- ¿Qué? Pero si yo hablé con él antes del almuerzo.

- ¿Así…? ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Bueno exactamente no me dijo que era amor, yo lo creí porque Ulquiorra dijo que la relación que tiene contigo es rara, pero no se define como amistad – colocó su mano sobre su oscura cabellera – sus palabras realmente pueden ser malinterpretadas.

- Umm… - Orihime le sonrió a su amiga dándole la razón, aunque de todas formas quería saber a qué se refería Ulquiorra con una relación rara y por supuesto que no podía negar que le interesaba escuchar que pensaba de ella.

- Perdón por decir esas cosas Orihime – se disculpó entre tímidas risas, aunque en el fondo realmente le gustaría que ocurriera algo entre ella y el pintor, cada vez que los veía juntos notaba un buen ambiente a pesar de lo opuestos que son – Esto… Orihime, tú acaso…

- ¿Sí? Dime Kuchiki-san…

Rukia entrecerró sus orbes, tal vez no era el mejor momento para preguntar eso.

- ¡No, nada! – comenzó a acelerar el paso.

- ¡Es… espérame!

- ¡Vamos rápido antes que se acabe el tiempo!

Mientras que en algún lugar del estudio, un tranquilo joven se encontraba coloreando su boceto terminado, algo muy importante son los colores y que tonalidades deben ir para que encaje perfectamente con el paisaje; pero en eso escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

- ¡Ulquiorra! – exclamó un enfadado Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra empezaba a creer que estaba destinado a estar rodeado de personas que nunca lo dejarían tranquilo. Definitivamente esto no era divertido.

- ¿A qué viniste Kurosaki Ichigo? – le preguntó con esa voz monótona y sin emociones.

- ¡No creas que no te he visto! – Lo apuntó con su dedo muy cerca de los ojos - ¡¿Qué hacías con Rukia?! ¡Si la trataste de forma agresiva te juro que desearas no haber nacido!

En esos momentos Ichigo se asimilaba mucho a Grimmjow en cuanto al carácter impulsivo y violento, además el problema involucraba a Rukia, no era cualquier persona a la que defendía.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que le hice algo malo?

- ¡Tú tratas mal a todo el mundo! – Respondió furioso - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia?! ¡¿Por qué estaba contigo?!

- Si no te calmas no esperes recibir alguna respuesta.

- ¡No me digas que hacer…!

De pronto el pelinaranja sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Era Urahara Kisuke que había oído sus fuertes gritos.

- ¡Tranquilízate Kurosaki-san! – ordenó el jefe, al parecer el golpe que le propinó lo hizo reaccionar por un momento - ¿Mejor? – mostró una sonrisa con sorna.

- No tenía que hacer eso Urahara-san – dijo un tanto adolorido – Como sea… dígale a Ulquiorra que no se meta con Rukia ¡Él cree que puede hacer lo que se le da la gana!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hiciste ahora Cifer-san? – Urahara esperaba que fuera mentira lo que estaba pensando – Ya sabes que si algo malo le pasa a Kuchiki-san…

- Ya dejen de sacar conclusiones apresuradas – suspiró un poco irritado – Solo lo explicaré una vez.

_5 minutos después_

- ¡Ahh! – Urahara se abanicó mientras acomodaba su sombrero - ¡Ya veo! ¡Parece que tienes una admiradora Cifer-san!

- No sé si decirlo así…

- Tsk… - Ichigo chasqueó la lengua, no podía creer que hizo todo ese alboroto para nada – No esperes que te dé una disculpa.

- Descuida, no espero nada de ti, después de todo es como tratar con un animal.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Urahara colocó ambas manos en las cabezas de sus trabajadores para guardar silencio. Quizá no fue buena idea presentarlos a ambos en un inicio.

- Vaya, vaya ¿No pueden estar tranquilos por un momento? Es mejor que se separen por un rato ¡Ven conmigo Kurosaki-san!

Urahara de retiró junto con Ichigo, quien poco a poco le comenzaba a tener más odio al pelinegro.

Por su parte Ulquiorra siguió buscando algunos colores que fuesen útiles, aunque no dudaba que en poco tiempo nuevamente su espacio de tranquilidad se esfumase. Y de hecho así fue.

- ¡Hola Ulquiorra!

Logró ver a aquella mujer acercarse con una cajita entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Mira! Te traje unas donas de la tienda que queda al frente – le entregó la caja pero el ojiverde se negó inmediatamente.

- No me gustan las cosas dulces.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir como tonta a Orihime, ella solo quería ser amable, pero por lo visto el pintor era algo selectivo.

- Bueno… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – Sonrió – Más para mí.

- ¿Necesitas algo? Dudo que tu presencia aquí solo sea para eso.

Al escucharlo, Orihime abrió sus orbes con sorpresa mientras pensaba en lo bien que Ulquiorra la conocía.

- Esto… - no sabía cómo empezar la pregunta, tal vez lo mejor era ser directa.

- Si quieres que te lleve a casa otra vez no creo poder hoy – el ojiverde se le adelantó, no quería ser grosero en interrumpirla, pero se demoraba mucho en responder.

- No… no es eso, pero igual gracias – dijo seguido de una apagada risa. En ese instante, él supo que algo andaba mal con ella – verás… quisiera saber qué piensas de mí…

Los ojos de Ulquiorra mostraban una ligera sorpresa, sin embargo aquella joven no logró percatarse. Si bien ya han llevado días que se conocían nunca se dio el tiempo de pensar en eso. Entonces…

**¿Qué responder ahora?**

Lo más seguro es que opine con franqueza aun si eso le duela o no.

- No tienes que responderme ahora – le explicaba la ojigris – Digo… sé que es extraño que te lo pregunte ahora, pero es que es importante para mí saberlo…

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó a ella.

- Ah… bueno… - bajó la cabeza intentando ordenar sus ideas. Tomó aire recuperando la energía otra vez – Yo creo que… a pesar de que no me consideres tu amiga, déjame decirte yo a ti sí… seguro ya lo sabías, solo que no está mal decirlo, para mi es importante saber tu opinión – dibujó una dulce sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro.

Ulquiorra luego de terminar de escuchar las palabras de Orihime se dio cuenta de algo que quizá en el fondo ya sabía pero que recién le tomo importancia: Es muy diferente saber que significas algo para una persona a que esta te lo diga.

Aquella mujer lo hacía tener esa sensación de calidez nuevamente y eso que no lo estaba abrazando, era realmente sorprendente como lograba hacerlo.

- Tú eres… extraña – murmuró sin necesidad de pensarlo bien – Eres extraña porque nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú, mujer.

En pocas palabras el joven logró explicar honestamente lo que pensaba de ella, además que la respuesta no fue dolorosa como Orihime pensaba ya que conocía lo directo que suele ser el pintor. Aunque no podía evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho, acercó su mano disimuladamente para darse cuenta que eran los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

**¿Con quién había tenido esa misma reacción?**

La respuesta que llegó a su mente le hacía pensar que quizá lo mismo ocurría con el pelinegro, sin embargo no podía entender cómo surgió así de la nada.

- ¿Satisfecha? – le preguntó.

- Umm…sí – asintió intentando cubrir su rostro con sus manos – Gracias, creí que me dirías "Eres insoportable, mujer" o algo parecido – volvió a reír solo que esta vez como la misma de siempre, cosa que tranquilizaba a Ulquiorra y este aun no entendía porque.

- Creo que podría probar una – dijo observando la caja que la ojigris llevaba entre sus manos.

- ¿Eh? – en eso entendió que se refería a las donas - ¡Ah! ¡Claro, toma una!

Orihime muy alegre le ofreció una dona a Ulquiorra, ella también tomó una y se quedó a su lado hasta que el reloj marcara la hora para volver a trabajar.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado! :3**

**Aviso que tal vez en Julio suba más rápido los capítulos, es que ahora me encuentro estudiando para los finales de mi universidad TT_TT**

**Si pueden dejen review! ^^**


	6. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento?

**¡Capitulo 6!**

* * *

En una esquina desolada por las altas horas de la mañana se encontraba Ulquiorra, traía puesto un saco color gris oscuro, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Dio otra mirada a su reloj para comprobar que esa chica, Rukia Kuchiki, no era tan puntual como se esperaba.

_FLASH BACK_

Un día anterior en la casa del joven a las dos de la mañana sonó el teléfono logrando despertarlo, lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza era escuchar la voz de su odioso jefe, pero no era así.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Ulquiorra? – se trataba de una voz femenina.

- ¿Rukia Kuchiki?

- ¡Qué bien! Creí que no contestarías considerando la hora y todo lo demás – se escuchó una risa al otro lado de la línea – Bueno, te llamé para avisarte que mañana te presentaré a las personas que están interesados en tus pinturas y dibujos.

- ¿Mañana? – Repitió monótonamente – Tenemos que trabajar ¿no?

- Descuida, ya le pedí permiso a Urahara-san para todo el día, entonces ¿puedes?

Hubo un pequeño silencio lo cual desconcertó a Rukia.

- ¿Ulquiorra?

- Supongo que sí – respondió.

- ¡Qué bueno! – Su tono de voz expresaba felicidad – espérame a las 6 de la mañana frente a la librería, prometo que no lo lamentaras.

- Hmm… está bien.

- ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió para luego colgar.

_FINAL FLASH BACK_

Ya pasaron 20 minutos y esa chica aun no llegaba, comenzaba a creer que tal vez se enfermó o surgió algún imprevisto. Por otro lado ya empezaba a dudar de su profesionalidad.

- ¡Ulquiorra! – se escuchó una alegre voz que se acercaba delante suyo.

El pelinegro pudo ver a la ojivioleta, pero sus ojos mostraron ligera sorpresa al ver que detrás de ella venía aquella mujer.

- ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – preguntó Rukia una vez ya frente a Ulquiorra.

- Algo así… - no pudo evitar dirigirle la mirada a Orihime, la cual lo saludo con una sonrisa ocultando una pequeña inquietud.

- Lamento eso – rió Rukia - ¡Ah sí! ¿No te molesta que trajera a Orihime con nosotros cierto? – le regalo una sonrisa mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga.

- No me molesta, solo que esperaba que me avisaras ayer en la noche.

- Se me olvido, perdón – volvió a reír y en eso tomó la delantera - ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡El tren está a punto de salir!

* * *

El lugar si quedaba algo lejos después de todo dado que una vez dentro del tren ya había pasado un par de horas hacia el destino. Ulquiorra se encontraba sentando frente a ambas jovencitas, Rukia se dejaba sorprender por el paisaje y una que otra ocasión tomó algunas fotografías, mientras que Orihime revisaba su celular viendo si le llegó algún mensaje.

El ojiverde notaba como dependían de esos aparatos, aunque no lo veía tan negativo el uso que le daba Rukia ya que él había lo mismo algunas veces, pero lo que hacía la ojigris le parecía completamente inadecuado.

- Como extrañaba recolectar paisajes – dijo Rukia observando las imágenes que tomó en su cámara.

- Tampoco es como si nunca tuvieras tiempo – añadió Ulquiorra dirigiendo su mirada al otro lado de la ventana.

- De hecho así es – rió un poco apenada llamando la atención del pintor – No tengo mucho tiempo libre, mi trabajo no me deja, sin embargo es muy divertido estar aquí ahora con ustedes – volvió a sonreír.

Orihime prestó atención a las palabras de su amiga y sonrió de la misma forma.

- ¡A mi también me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo Kuchiki-san!

La ojigris le pidió prestada su cámara para observar los paisajes que tomó, su rostro de sorpresa dejaban notar que las tomas no eran malas.

- Iré a preguntarle al conductor cuánto falta – avisó Rukia parándose de su asiento – Estamos tardando más de lo normal y eso me preocupa un poco ¡No tardo!

* * *

Al retirarse se hizo presente un silencio, largo e incómodo silencio. Orihime le sonrió a Ulquiorra y volvió a revisar su celular. Él no comprendía si lo hacía a propósito o es que realmente no se daba cuenta que no era el mejor momento para usarlo. En fin, no era quien para sermonearla y por otro lado le intrigaba saber porque eso lo molestaba un poco.

- Urahara-san te manda saludos – la dulce voz de Orihime hizo que el silencio desapareciera.

- ¿Hm? – no entendía porque de la nada dijo algo así.

- Dijo que no nos preocupemos y que nos vaya bien en el viaje – le sonrió mostrándole el mensaje desde su celular. Con que eso era.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – se entristeció un poco - ¿Acaso no te gustan los viajes? ¡Son muy divertidos!

- No es eso – negó cruzando sus brazos – Es solo que… no me parece que uses eso ahora – señaló el móvil de la chica, ella se sonrojó un poco.

- Lo… ¡Lo siento! – rió algo nerviosa – no suelo usar mi celular en casos como estos, como a ti no te importa lo que hagan los demás siempre y cuando no interrumpa tu trabajo no esperaba que te molestara.

- No me molesta – ladeó su cabeza a otro lado.

- Umm… ¿Seguro? – se rasco la mejilla un poco sonrojada y sonriendo – parecería que sí.

- Ya te dije que no estoy molesto – volvió a repetirlo pero esta vez bajo la cabeza.

Orihime se sorprendió por la postura que mostraba su amigo a lo que dejo de insistir.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes por qué disculparte.

- Ah… está bien – le sonrió a pesar que no levantara la mirada – Y dime ¿estas nervioso?

- ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso?

Aquella pregunta hizo que se repusiera.

- Ya sabes, ¡Mucha gente preguntará sobre tu trabajo y de seguro te pedirán que hagas algunas demostraciones!

- Hmm… no estoy nervioso, más bien veo esto como una oportunidad y mostrar ese tipo de debilidad no es una opción.

- Ya veo – sonrió – entonces ¿estas feliz?

- ¿Acaso me ves feliz?

- Eh… siempre paras con esa expresión – volvió a reír – Pero aun así ¡Aunque seas tan inexpresivo puedo asegurar que lo estás!

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de lo que siento?

- Ya llevamos tiempo conociéndonos, se puede decir que sé esas cosas.

- ¿Por el simple hecho de conocer a una persona crees saber todo sobre ella?

- No todo – le contestó la pelinaranja entrecerrando sus orbes – pienso que lo demás se dará a conocer solo si esa persona lo permite y deja que otra sepa todo sobre ella.

Ulquiorra también entrecerró sus orbes. Tenía que admitir que algunas veces las palabras de aquella mujer lo dejaban pensativo.

- ¿Tú crees conocer del todo a Kurosaki Ichigo?

- ¿Eh? – Se sonrojó - ¿Por qué eso de repente?

- Responde mi pregunta primero, mujer.

- Umm… esto… - ya empezaba a balbucear y sonrojarse más – no creo… a Kurosaki-kun no le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado.

- ¿Y el que no te quiera contar sobre eso te entristece?

La ojigris abrió sus orbes ante la pregunta.

- No, no me entristece, yo respeto que no quiera decirme todo.

- Yo creo que alguien no puede conocer totalmente a una persona.

- En eso creo que pensamos diferente – sonrió un poco – sé que pronto conoceré a esa persona de la cual sepa que sé todo ella.

El pelinegro guardó silencio y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Ahora si me dirías porque me lo preguntaste?

- Curiosidad.

- ¿Eh? – un gota cayo por su sien – Oye no creo que solo sea por eso.

- Es la verdad… ¿Por qué te mentiría? ¿Según tú que no me conocías?

- Sí, pero…

De repente apareció Rukia rápidamente asustando a Orihime, sin embargo Ulquiorra se mantuvo calmado por la inesperada llegada de la ojivioleta.

- ¡Ya volví! – enseñó una sonrisa.

- ¡Ku…Kuchiki-san!

- ¿Qué tal se la pasaron sin mí? ¿No interrumpí nada verdad?

- Después de todo tu actitud también es un poco infantil Kuchiki Rukia – le dijo Ulquiorra.

- ¿Infantil? ¿Yo? Para nada – negó sonriendo - ¿Qué esperan? ¡Nuestra parada está cerca!

- ¿Enserio?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Vengan!

Rukia salió primero esperando que sus dos amigos la siguieran. Ulquiorra se levantó con tranquilidad, esa jovencita estaba muy emocionada y comenzaba a creer que era por otra razón además de ver sus antiguos colegas.

- ¡Hay no! ¡Kuchiki-san se olvidó su cámara!

- Además de infantil, es olvidadiza.

Ambos se aproximaron a tomar la cámara logrando que sus manos chocasen. Orihime se sonrojó por el contacto y pensó que eso molestaría al pelinegro. Iba a disculparse cuando en eso el tren frenó violentamente haciendo que la ella casi cayera de no ser porque Ulquiorra la atrapó a tiempo, al final la cámara termino en las manos de la ojigris.

- Umm… ¿Qué fue eso? – murmuró Orihime abriendo los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la cámara en buen estado - ¡Qué bien! ¡No le pasó nada!

- Deberías preocuparte más por ti que por ese aparato mujer.

Las palabras del pintor lograron que ella se diera cuenta que su situación. Su rostro se enrojeció y se separó inmediatamente de él.

- ¡Lo… Lo… Lo siento! ¡Perdón Ulquiorra!

- No levantes la voz, no tuviste la culpa de nada – intento calmar a Orihime la cual se hallaba muy avergonzada – Esta vez no fue tu torpeza, fue la del conductor por frenar tan precipitadamente.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Ulquiorra, Orihime! ¿Están bien? – Rukia corrió hacía sus amigos muy preocupada.

- S… Sí, Kuchiki-san…

- Menos mal… ¡Al bajarnos le mandaré una muy fuerte queja a la empresa por tener a un conductor tan inexperto! – Rukia se encontraba tan molesta que le salía humo de su cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese conductor a poner en peligro a sus amigos y los demás pasajeros?

- Hay que bajar de una vez antes que cierre sus puertas y vaya a la siguiente estación – dijo Ulquiorra tratando de olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Rukia hizo caso a las palabras del pintor y siguió su camino de mal humor. Orihime por su parte aun intentaba reponerse.

- ¿No vas a bajar? – le preguntó Ulquiorra.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí!

Se apresuró a seguir a Rukia, el pelinegro la seguía detrás. Orihime volvió a sentir como su corazón latía tan rápido, lo que pasó ahí fue solo un accidente, pero de todas formas no lograba evitar que su pecho dejara de doler.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por los reviews! :D**


End file.
